Hateshinai Sekai
by Miickey
Summary: Under Major Construction
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my third story Hateshinai Sekai and I hope you like as much as you did the others. Enjoy Chapter 1.**

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto, but I own the plot, ideas and poems of this.

Rating: Rated T for teens. It maybe M later on. Who knows?

**Summary: A clan betrayed by the ones they trusted with their life. The latter, cursed to follow the other for eternity. Eons later, a new 'seal' is born and now the slave who waited decades for her arrival has to protect its master as many come to kill this dangerous 'seal' that could grant anyone unimaginable power. The 'seal' of course has to watch out for its own slave as it tries to kill her on top of all the others of his 'kind' as well…**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

'**Inner'**

"**Inner's Speech"**

* * *

'In the end we were nothing but pawns in your sick game'

* * *

**Prologue: Slumber**

**'Vos es stultus quod vadum usquequaque exsisto pallens.'**

'Shut up!'

**'Vos mos non fugio ex quis est fatum ut exsisto puella, fio meus viscus quod cruor.'**

'Why…why are you doing this to me?!'

**'Simplex. History est revolvo ipsum quod vos es vinco quisnam ero secuutus per suus mancipium, tamen exsisto praecipio ut res es non usquequaque quis they videor signum.'**

'No! What do you mean by that?! Tell me!'

**'Nos vadum opportunus iterum…'**

'…Wait…'

Waking up accompanied by a sheen of sweat a shaken, a girl awoke to another one of her dreams she had since she as long as she could last remember. A strangled sob escaped through her dry, parched lips as she felt forbidding loom over her, trying to ensnare her sending her into a voidless hell. Not seeming as though she could go back to sleep after that, the girl rose and headed towards her bathroom to start the early day.

'It's been just two days without nightmares plaguing my mind. I wonder what they mean since I never could remember them anyways…' She asked herself as she gazed into the mirror.

Pale porcelain skin glisten in the dull light from sweat caused by her insomnia ridden body, as lusterless, dead eyes gazed into the mirror portraying the usually hidden emotions in the emerald orbs. Long pale pink hair clung to flesh as it was splayed out in every seeming direction. Sighing she undressed as she turned the water to as hot as it could get.

Finally steam invaded the small bathroom, creating a heavy mist as she stepped into the shower and instantly her tensed muscles relaxed as she moaned out of slight relief. It must've been hours that she was in there, but only a mere 15 minutes at the most. Stepping out, she slipped on a wet tile, falling and bashed her hip onto the tub. Hissing out in pain she slowly stood up to check the damage done to her delicate body.

An ugly shade of yellow was making its way up her thigh, joining the other black and blue hues portrayed on the rest of her. Limping she turned to the sink and did her other morning rituals as flashes of yesterday stung as much as the fall had.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_"Ew is her hair really pink?"_

_"Yea she must do it to get attention, or she works on the streets. Slut." _

_"She thinks she's so hot! Disgusting; come on girls lets teach her a lesson." _

_"Okay!" _

_"Sure." _

_As the gang finished their conversation, they walked over towards a pinkette who was waiting for the bus to arrive to take her back to her dump you call an apartment. As they stood there waiting for her to look at them, it only made their bloodlust increase. _

_"Hey, nice iPod." One says. Looking up lazily, the unarmed girl sees five women surrounding her with sick snarls etched onto their dirty faces. _

_"Thanks." _

_"You know I lost mine. You should let me have yours." _

_"Um, I got this as a gift. Sorry." The girl apologizes as she turned back waiting for the bus, just like the rest of the people who were there before the thugs came. Punching the pole, the looks to be leader grabs the girl's chin as coos out, _

_"Look I'll make it easy for you: just give me the iPod and no one has to get hurt. I'd be pretty sad if something happened to the nice looking face or that luscious pink hair of yours." _

_"Tch, I'm surprised you know what the word 'luscious' means and like I said before: you're not getting this iPod." She snapped back, letting her anger get the best of her as she gripped the neon blue classic iPod that her late father gave her closer to her bust. _

_"That bitch! How dare she talk to Janice like that?!" _

_"Why you little!" Janice screeches out trying to punch the smaller girl in the face. Ducking she safely tucked the iPod into her jacket pocket, grabbed the other's arm and kneed her in the abdomen. Still not letting her arm go, the girl now standing behind her twisted Janice's arm and with a yank a blood curdling scream pierced the air. _

_"You skank!!!" One yelled out as they all jumped her at once, seeing her leader sprawled onto the concrete with a dislocated arm. _

_'Shit!' the pink haired girl mentally cursed as the began to brutally beat her. _

_"Looks like you're not tough now are you?!" _

_"Y-yeah you say that when your all ganging up on me, that seems pretty weak to me." She stutters out as she spits out blood in the process. After hearing the insult they began to beat her harder than ever. As all of this is happing, the people were ignoring the site before them as the now board the waiting bus. _

_'No one…a-at all! T-those heartless bastards!' The broken girl screams in her mind as she lays bloody and iPod less on the sidewalk as people still continue so step over her in a crowed intersection, hurrying to get on the bus._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Getting furious by the second the girl, who had just finished using the lavatory in her one bedroom, one bath, living room and small kitchen, punched the door frame, creating a small fissure and walked out and into her room to check the time. 5:46am it read as she pulled her hair in frustration.

"Shannaro, I only one hour of sleep this time!" She yelled out. Ever since the girl was young, she has been diagnosed with severe insomnia, from her strange dreams, but as she ages they become more disturbing and vivid. Sighing in defeat she walked to the kitchen to pour herself the generic brand of lucky charms with almost expired milk, walked into bedroom and started up her old computer. Waiting for it to boot up, she inhaled her breakfast and randomly her bulky, dead-weight door was being pounded into.

"W-who the hell would knock on someone's door 6 in the morning?!" She ponders in an angry stupor of blissful breakfast. Finally unlocking all seven bolts she drags the door open and barges in the red faced owner of the apartment she lives in 'temporally' she tells herself anyways.

"Good morning Mr. Wolfe, how may I help you?"

"Don't 'morning' me Sakura! You're already 2 months over due on your rent. I better have 450 dollars by tomorrow, or your boxes with all your belongings will be put outside and you _will _be forced to leave." Choking on her spit she gasped out,

"W-where the hell do you think I can get 450 dollars from?!"

"Don't know, don't care just get it." He barked slamming the door in her face. Still stunned by the sudden intrusion and information she just received, Sakura's knees buckled underneath her and fell to the floor, quietly sobbing.

"Where can I get 450 dollars from?" she asked out loud as she made her way back to her room. Face stained with tears Sakura sat back down at her computer and checked her bank account.

"I…I only have 4.63 in the bank?" She yelped out too flabbergasted to even hear the door knock a second time today.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Getting back up in a daze I slowly made my way towards the door. A loud buzzing rang in my ears and my body went limp, still moving as if I wasn't even controlling it anymore. Opening the door I realized no one was standing there. Just an…empty hallway.

Shrugging I turned around and kicked the door closed with my foot, but suddenly a small microburst of wind knocked me done from behind. In too much pain and emotionally exhausted I laid there for a few minutes collecting myself, before I broke down and cried again. I hated crying.

Closing the open door my body took over again as I walked back into my room to see a figure standing at my window. Tension, suspicion and fear radiated off my body in waves, and seeming is it could smell it the silhouette turned to glare at my through heated, crimson eyes.

"W-who ar-are you?" I whispered out slowly making my way back toward the door. Watching my every move like a hawk, the man seemed to take forever before he replied in a deep velvet voice that sent ice down my spine,

"Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke." He's Japanese? And that name…why does it sound so familiar? Then something over took my body as I found myself speaking in such a language I've never heard before.

**"An Uchiha? Is has been an infinitio utpote ego have permaneo seen unus. etiam vomica mancipium?"**

I found myself spit out in disgust, satisfaction, and anger.

"Hn." He monotonously retorted back. As if you could even call it a retort.

**"Ut est non via vos sermo ut vestri vinco. Secundum vestri gens iuguolo nostrum permaneo signum vos praesumo ostendo vestri visio volo?!"** I yelled not knowing why I was so pissed, but I all of a sudden my body started to burn. Badly.

"It looks like you haven't completely awakened yet, and will you do I will kill you, but for now I will hold my tongue but just wait until that day, hag." The man growled out as he took a step forward. I wanted to take as many steps back as I could, but my body was rooted to the spot as a rage I've never felt before, even as bad I have been treated in the past has never got to the point to where I felt extreme bloodlust. It looked like he could feel it too as he smirked at me.

**"Dies ut adveho est dies vos intereo. illic ero cruoris tamen cruor ego spill vadum non exsisto mei tamen vestrum bestia quisnam es vomica forever ut effundo quod tribuo vestri viscus nobis…"**

The voice, rage, and burning sensation I had felt only seconds before had the left my body leaving me shocked and exhausted all of a sudden. Almost hitting the floor a pair of strong arms caught me.

Looking up a gaped in surprised as I looked into this man's face. Short black hair splashed with sapphire hugged his head as two long bangs supported his face. Talk about breath taking as his close proximity let me see more detail on his smooth facial features. Dark obsidian pools mixed with burgundy? Radiated such an intensity it cause the breath I was about to exhale to stay logged in my throat. An aristocratic slender nose and pale plump pink lips were pressed into a firm frown as he continued to glare at me.

Us both already know the presence that entered my body was gone he still continued to say in Japanese I might add,

"The day I give you my flesh and blood is the day we both burn in hell. I don't belong to anyone." I should've felt offended, but I was so tired and I knew he wasn't taking to me. Feeling like I couldn't keep my eye lids open any longer I was sent into a void of darkness, where for once in my life…it was dreamless and I slept for hours.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"**secundum a mare of cruor quod a jugis of viscus quod bodies quod can etiam animadverto vestri poena tamen gaudium ut is macula vestri alo infucatus crines"**

"behind a sea of blood and a continent of flesh and bodies I can still see your pain but happiness as it stains your cherry colored locks"

**A/N: Thanks for reading this short prologue. I didn't want to go further than this, because I wanted to know how you guys liked it and if I should continue. And yes Sakura does have insomnia. Next chapter maybe up tomorrow. R&R**

Chapter 2: Memories

~Sakura-sama1436


	2. Memories

**A/N: chapter 2. Enjoy**

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto, but I own the plot, ideas and poems of this.

Rating: Rated T for teens. It maybe M later on. Who knows?

**Summary: A clan betrayed by the ones they trusted with their life. The latter, cursed to follow the other for eternity. Eons later, a new 'seal' is born and now the slave who waited decades for her arrival has to protect its master as many come to kill this dangerous 'seal' that could grant anyone unimaginable power. The 'seal' of course has to watch out for its own slave as it tries to kill her on top of all the others of his 'kind' as well…**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

'**Inner'**

"**Inner's Speech"**

* * *

'The pieces have been set. A king shall fall when a checkmate seals his fate, as his men cheer around his corpse'

* * *

Memories

_Legend has it that long ago, in a world ruled by vampires a clan of just mere humans were their allies. The human clan was the only species who weren't under the vampire's absolute rule, which made them the strongest. Not of money or statues is what made them so powerful, but their blood. _

_This so called strongest clan known widely as the Uchiha clan knew of this power so they decided to keep the other clan protected and have them trust them with their own lives. Many years past as both clans ruled the desolate plains, that was covered with fire and suffering until the new 'seal' of the Haruno clan was born. _

_Every 1,000 years a powerful 'seal' shall be born and used a key and lock for vampires, that could create a power that would grant unimaginable things. Too long the Uchihas waited for this moment as they made a cu later that night to kill and take the flesh and blood of the new millennium's 'seal' before the Haruno clan became a threat to their kind. _

_T__here was so much bleed shed, anger and betrayal from the human clan that as they were killed off like flies, the bearer of the 'seal' took the child and ran into the forest to one of the most holy and sacred temples on place we know as Earth, hearing the screams of her people and feeling the scorching heat of the raging fire that was burning down their castle. _

_The Uchiha clan's bloodlust was growing by the second as the chased after them, wanting the power that could destroy the world. _

_A young Uchiha who had short cropped hair followed by another with short long hair as well, but two long bangs framing the side of his face gained up on both the child and woman, slashing the latter's back open with his Kusanagi. The woman screamed out in anguish as she dropped and fell to the earthy surface beneath her along with the child. _

_Choking out a sob she held the baby close to her chest as the others slowly advanced towards them. One of the Uchihas said something to the one wielding the sword, but he brushed him off saying he had to kill them all. Taking his Kusanagi in an attack stance he, without hesitation drove his sword deep into the flesh of the female, but eyes grew wide as what he saw before him. In such a godly way the woman swirled around the face him, holding the child in front of her bosom which cause the child as well to be stab through the heart. _

_Throughout this whole ordeal the moon in the sky which was a full one at that, turned a deep shade of crimson as blood of the royal family stained the earth everywhere it touched. The child was eerily quiet as the mother gave them both a haunting smirk before giving them her last few words that would enslave them to 'her' forever. _

_**"Vos vadum insisto foreign dulcitudinis totus of eternal." **_

_Suddenly they as vampires felt heavy as the closed their eyes until the next 'seal' was born so that they would give their flesh and blood to protect her as the curse of the Uchiha clan let them sleep for the next millennium awaiting her arrival…_

_1,000 years later…_

_The seal has been born. Two beings were roaming the earth in search of their master until a heartbeat that wasn't their own had pounded in their chests. _

_'She's finally here…' One thought as he turned his head to see the other give him a curt nod, feeling the same sensation the one before him had. Both their chests gave a tight twinge as they longed to see her and protect her with their lives, yet rip the delicate flesh of her body, for enslaving their clan with hers. _

_"17 more years and we shall be together once again, Haruno Sakura…" _

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Mmmmm…"

My body felt heavy and full of lead as I rolled over on my bed rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes. It's been too long since I've slept like that. It feels nice. Then a surge coursed through my body as everything from yesterday flooded through my mind.

'The rent! Oh my gosh what time is it?!' I screech as I jumped out of the bed, stupidly sending myself into a nauseating vertigo. I had no idea what time it was, but I needed to get the money. Fast.

Hearing the old floor boards creek beside me in the living room, I whirled around to see…who was it again? I think it was Sasichi or something like that, but it wasn't important at the moment as I raced to the door. As soon I opened it, there stood Mr. Wolfe with a flabbergasted expression glued to his face. It looked ridiculous as I mentally scoff at the rude sight before me, but let it go as anxiety washed over me.

"G-good morning Mr. Wolfe. I'm sorry I don't have the rent but if you give me ju-"

"Hold it Haruno, I just got a blank envelope with a seal on it and inside was 500 dollars with a note that had your name on it."

Shocked wasn't even the word as I stared at him. It must have been a long time as he shifted his gaze, feeling uncomfortable.

"Five hundred dollars?" I asked still not able to process this.

"Yeah, just be on time next month too." He snapped, obviously over the shock as he grabbed _my_ and slammed it in _my _face! Breathing out air that had been held since I first opened the door I whirled around to see the man right in my face so naturally I swung, trying to hit him in the face.

"Hn, you do that to someone who paid for your rent…master?" He exclaimed hotly, murmuring the last part to where I couldn't here him. Snap.

'That chicken haired asshole! Who said I needed for someone to pay for my rent?!' I thought letting my pride get the best of me, even though I did need help, but no one has to know. Instead of trying to punch him again I asked calmly,

"What time is it and why are you still here?"

"Aa."

"Aa's not a word. It's a sound!" He said nothing as he gave me a small glare and waltzed into my kitchen as if he owned the place!

"Eat." He demanded as for there was a huge traditional Japanese style dinner made for me. Too hungry to scream my head off, I gladly sat and ate my food like a homeless person on thanksgiving. Well I'm not homeless, but I am poor sadly, but it never was that way… Thinking about my past as I finished the usually would take 10 minutes to eat meal in 3 my mood went from great to sour.

Through this whole process, Uchiwa or whatever his name was, was staring at me the whole time, and remembering how hot he was my face flushed. He didn't seem to mind nor care as he suddenly walked towards me with a scowl and a glare that would make the devil himself look away in fear and shame. Kneeing down on one leg, he took my hand and looked into my eyes, locking them with his obsidian.

'Oh my gosh, is he going to propose to me?! I mean I just met him but he is really hot an all…' I pondered as I let my mind wander, but soon felt a stinging sensation on my hand. The asshole bit me! Before I could get anything out the jerk interrupted as he spoke out the next few words that would change my life,

"Ego sum vestri mancipium quod vos es meus vinco. Vos habitum meus pulex cruor quod animus. Ego mos insisto vos insquequo terminus of vicis."

It was in that strange language again, and yet…I understood him perfectly. What does he mean he'll follow me until the end of time? I could only stare in awe and slight anger, that wasn't quite mine.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke by the way since you've forgotten almost everything from yesterday. We will be leaving the country tomorrow, so collect the things you'll need. Now." Everything started to go blurry as my body began to fell numb. Leave? Who is he, really? What the hell does all of this have to do with me?! It was too much. I had to get out of there. I ran into my room, grabbed the closest pair of shoes and made a mad dash towards the door. He growled at me as he made a move to grab me, but if what he said was true I yelled out,

"Stay away from me!" with such power in my voice, we both gaped in mock surprise, but wasted no time as I ran out as he stood there frozen.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura ran out the door and jumped off the railing of the stairs from her floor which was the fourth and landed perfectly at the bottom. Something she never could have done before, but set that aside as she had to get away from that weirdo.

"I'm only 17, just moved here from France after my parents died and now I'm being confronted by this guy who claims my family owns his?! Why does Kami hate me?" She hollers in a rage, not caring as the people on the streets look at her in distaste. She hasn't a clue where she's going, but continues to run.

It's been too long she could be able to do something like this. Muscles ache is pain, but it felt blissful as she pumped them to go harder. It was already nightfall when she ran and when the rosette had stopped, she was deeper in the run down slums of her run down city of New York.

Now taking a notice of her surroundings she saw pimps and whores litter the streets along with gangs and drug addicts. Having hair as bright as hers it was just a neon signing begging to be recognized and true to its calling card, people swarmed the fragile girl.

"Hey baby, what are you doing out here so late?"

"You look new around here. Want to work for me?"

"You'll get paid in a lot more ways than just money." They all said as the made a grab for her. Then a feeling all too well encased her body once more.

**"Servo vestri manuum absentis, ex mis inquinamentum!" **

"Whoa the chicks foreign!"

"She'll do realll good with us."

"Tch, Whatever, she can't even move, just bag and gag the slut." They all began to circle her with eyes full of disgust and lust. An overwhelming hypersomnia enveloped her body once more along with that painful burning sensation, as she staggered multiple steps back. Sakura tried to make a run for it, but a firm grip held her tight.

"L-let me go asshole."

"So it speaks. I wonder how good you can scream in be-" The demented man sneered but cut short as punch made it's to his nose.

"What the?!"

"Hey man who the fuck are you?" One says as he glares at the man who took out his pay for the night.

"Hn." He replies as he steps out the shadows of an alley way, catching Sakura. "You messed with the wrong crew. If you give us the slut and apologize, we won't mess you up too bad." The other barked out as he pulled out a shank. Completely ignoring the man, the raven stalks off with his master who already fell asleep in his arms.

'You're so annoying.'

"Hey bitch I was talking to you!" The man yells aiming his knife at the man's back. Instantly he disappeared out of sight, only to reappear behind the thug's back. Slashing the back of his neck as a rain of blood fell, Sasuke turned to look at the others silently asking if they wanted to die as well for putting their filthy hands on his master.

They just gaped at him, before running off. Sasuke then wasted no time to get back to the apartment with the girl dead asleep in his arms.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

'So…warm.'

I think as I burry deep into whatever is holding me. It feels nice as my body feels thick and heavy as I lazily open my eyes to see Sasuke carry me back to the apartment.

"Thanks…" I murmur as I see his head snap to look at me with an expression of shock on his face.

"Hn." I feel so happy with him, but angry at the same time, but…why? I don't even know him, yet I feel safe around him. My thoughts were jumbled as I felt even more exhausted by the second. Every time that thing takes over my body I feel this way. I have to ask Sasuke about this later, but now I should ask him about moving out of the country.

"Ne, Sasuke?" He just looked at me.

"What do you mean leaving the country?"

"It means, what it sounds like. Tomorrow we are headed to Japan your birthplace, Haruno-san." Haruno-san?

"How did you know I was born in Japan? And just Sakura is fine." I added a little shocked he would call me by such formality.

"I know many things about you Sakura-san." He said letting the conversation drop as he opened the door to my apartment, setting my on my feet.

"You must be tired. Go to sleep while I make arrangements for you leave." He said bowing and exiting the room without so much of an explanation. I guess the shock didn't really leave yet as I made my way towards my bed and plopping down, without even changing my clothes. Almost instantly I feel asleep, but this time I dreamt of my parents.

I must've been screaming as I felt Sasuke shake my awake like that. Opening my eyes, I saw him lean over me with a look of pure concern etch on his face.

"Sas-sasuke, what are you doing?" I asked obviously confused.

"Hn. You've slept for 14 hours and the jet will arrive here in an hour. Take a shower and get dressed, I already have your things packed and loaded." And true to his word, my apartment was empty. Too tired to yell at him for bossing me around again plus I really did need a shower, I walked in the bathroom and started up the water and that's when the reality of all of this struck me. Hard.

What if my parents had to do something with this? Why me? Am I finally saved from this hell I've been placed in?

My parents…it brought unshed tears to my eyes when I thought about them. It's been what ten years when they passed away? I could only laugh out bitterly at what they put me through when they died. Being shipped here to a nunnery, being ridiculed day after day because of my appearance, having everything taken away from me and it's exactly one month before my birthday. Ironic huh, since that's the day they died on. I must've sounded like a manic because Sasuke pounded on the door demanding me to get out of the shower. Numbly I stepped out and slightly opened the door as the steamed escaped, Sasuke handed me a pair of clothes to change into. As I dried off I examined the outfit he gave me.

A Ralph Laruen Wool Cashmere Roll-Neck Dress with a Meli Silk Anorak Jacket since it was almost winter, finished off with a pair of Darcy Linen Stilettos. I could only ogle the expensive outfit he'd gotten me. Those three items must've cost a little over a thousand dollars! Being poor doesn't mean I don't know what a designer brand is and how much they cost. Sadly when my parents were alive they bought me things like this all the time in France, but it's been a while so I'm speechless.

Already done putting on my outfit, I brushed my long Sakura colored locks wondering in the process if I should cut them or not. I stepped out of the bathroom and blushing like an idiot I shifted my gaze because Sasuke was staring at me. Not glaring, but _staring_.

"W-what?" I could hear myself say, nervous under his patronizing look.

"Nothing. Let's go."

"No." He swirled around in a flash as the words left my mouth and grabbed my arm in a death grip.

"T-That hurts!"

"You are coming whether you like it or not." I could feel my temper rising by the second.

"I'll only come with you…if you tell me what happened to my parents and why you're here." Giving a cautious look, it seemed to take forever until he told me,

"And I'll only tell you if you board your jet." _My_ jet? What the hell? But before I could ask, his get only loosened a little as he literally dragged me out the apartment and into a limousine.

"Hey what do you mean my jet and whose limousine is this?!" Sighing he didn't look at me as the jerk explained;

"You're annoying Sakura-san. This is yours and so is the jet. Your parents left you a very gracious fortune since you _are_ the heiress of the Haruno Clan."

5…4…3…2…1

"WHHHHAT?!?!" the car slammed on the breaks with my outburst while Sasuke was giving me the

'What-the-hell-is-your-problem-you-stupid-woman?' look.

"Why do I have to serve someone like_ that_?" The raven muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" I said dangerously as venom poisoned each word I spoke, but something out the window caught my attention.

"Hey!!! That's the bitch who stole my iPod!" One of Sasuke's perfect aristocratic eyebrows rose at my use of language, but I didn't care as I tried to open the door but two strong pair of hands held me back.

"Stay in the car Haruno." Gaping at him, he quickly made his way over the gang who had stolen my iPod. Sitting there I could see them flirting with him as he spoke to the leader and seconds later he had my iPod, gotten back in the car, threw it at me, told the driver to speed to the airport, and ignored me until we got there. Chicken haired asshole!

"Oh my gosh! LAND!!!" I cried out as I jumped out the car and fell to the earth below hugging it.

"I love you cement!" When Sasuke told the chauffeur to speed, 120 miles an hour is a little too much.

"Is she okay?"

"She's really pretty, but you know how they say that the gorgeous types are the lunatics." My face flushed to the color of my hair at the bell boy's conversation as one walked up to me.

"Hey toots, I'm free later on. Wanna hang out some time."

"Eh, I'm sorry I have a flight to get to an all but thanks anyways."

"That's okay with me. You got a couple of minutes left and there are a lot of things we can do in that time." He retorted smirking at me. Feeling overly disgusted I blanched away from him as he got closer.

"Sorry, but she's with me." A deep voice exclaimed behind me. I turned to see…Sasuke? He looked exactly like him, but when did he cut his hair so short? It looks great and everything, but I shrugged it off as I saw the guys run off.

"Thanks so much Sasuke." Who knew he could be so nice? I thought he'd be the type to let them have there way with me. Trying not to laugh he simply replied back,

"No problem Sakura-hime." Hime? Now I'm confused. He usually seems like he hates addressing me by as san.

"Sai. What the hell are you doing wrapping your arms around Sakura-san?"

"Sasuke?! But I thought he was you!"

"The day I look like him is the day the dobe gives up ramen."

"Ouch Sasuke-san that hurt." The guy Sai said with a really weird smile. Bending down Sai took my hand just as Sasuke had, but instead of biting it he lightly kissed, causing me to blush and whispered out,

"It is my pleasure to meet you my hime. I will protect you with my life. My flesh and blood belongs to only you." It was almost the same way Sasuke has said it, but saying it in Japanese sent warning chills down my spine.

"I-It's nice to meet you too Sai-kun." I could hear Sasuke scoff at the honorific I gave Sai, but he's not a total jerk like he is! Sai's smile grew wider as he gently grabbed my arm and lead me to the plane before sticking his tongue out at Sasuke.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The older Uchiha seemed to be the type to always be first place as he held Sakura's other arm and lead her to the jet as well. She could only blush at the attention but also feel confused as to why they kept glaring at each other. Soon she was aboard her private jumbo jet, seated in her seat and finally felt relaxed in a long time.

'Can I finally be happy with them? Do I deserve this?' She nervously thought as her mind started to wander, but her musings were cut short as her name was screamed out.

"SAAAAAAAAAKURAAAA-CHAN!!!"

"N-Naruto?!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff! It seems people only like to read your stories and not review and now I know how some authors feel. Can I get 10 reviews total? Next chapter: Master and her Servants.**

**P.S. it won't be out until next week maybe. I'm going over a friend's house so I'm apologizing now for the late update. Also please read my other two stories: Nakushita kotoba and Hikari! Thanks so much guys!**

**Special Thanks: Mz.S-chan**


End file.
